


Security

by sadspockpanda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs comfort, even Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://sadspockpanda.tumblr.com/post/73732304261/sadspockpanda-among-my-sillier-headcanons-for
> 
> Un-beta'd.

1

The first time Spock observed the phenomena, he had been dropping off reports for the Captain to sign. The doors had swished open to the Captain's quarters before he had a chance to chime. The lights were turned low. _Odd._ , he thought, but perhaps Jim had forgotten to engage his room's locks before taking a nap. He'd just leave the reports on the Captain's desk for him to fill out later, and engage the locks himself on his way out.

He paused when he reached the desk, eyes straying to divider that split the sleeping area from the rest of the quarters. His eyes had finally adjusted to the low lighting and he could see two figures laying on the bed on the other side. Curiosity got the better of him- a human trait, he was loathe to admit he possessed- and, walking carefully so as not to disturb the other occupants, peeked around the divider. On the bed lay Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, the latter curled almost protectively around the former, both sleeping.

Spock was not aware of any romantic connection between the two of them, but they were particularly close. Perhaps there had been a change of status in their relationship that had escaped his notice...

It wasn't any of his business. He set the PADD down on the Captain's desk and left the room, making sure to engage the locks when he did.

2

Some months later, he observed it again. He had not walked in on another scene of his Captain cuddling with Doctor McCoy; the Doctor had not been involved at all this time. Rather, on his way back to his quarters after a long shift in the science labs (following the unsuccessful trade negotiations with an Orion ship, Spock felt he needed the relaxing calm of the labs), he saw Ensign Chekov exiting the Captain's quarters, Jim on his heels. Spock paused, observing the pair who did not seem to realize he could see them.

“Thank you, Pavel. I needed that.” Jim said, voice almost low enough to be out of Spock's hearing range.

“Not a problem, sir. I am... I'm glad to help.” Chekov replied.

Jim smiled, though it seemed to be a tired one, as he patted Chekov's shoulder and leaned forward to press a light kiss to the young man's forehead.

Spock took a couple steps back as the ensign began to walk away from the Captain, trying to stay out of sight. He didn't want either of them to think he had been eavesdropping. Once Chekov had turned the corner onto a different corridor, Spock stepped forward, resuming his course to his room. He gave Jim, still standing in the doorway of his quarters, a once-over. His eyes were red, puffy, as though he had been crying. Spock chose not to comment on it, wished his friend a good evening, and went into his room.

3

First time is a phenomena, the second, a coincidence, but a third... Spock was looking for a pattern, some explanation behind Jim's behavior.

This time, the occurrence happened in one of the observation decks. It was one that wasn't frequented often, which may be why they had chosen it. Spock himself had only been walking by to collect the data concerning an infectious outbreak that had spread among the crew after the latest away mission- he and Doctor McCoy were collaborating to classify it and send their discovery, along with the formula for a vaccine, to Starfleet medical, in hopes it prevent any more unnecessary deaths. His attention had been drawn into the open room by a set of murmured voices, both very familiar to him. 

On one of the benches in the room sat Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, and Chief Engineer Scott. Scott and Uhura sat on either side of the Captain, each with their arms wrapped around him. Jim had his head laying on Scott's shoulder and an arm around Uhura's shoulder. Uhura started singing softly, her voice as lovely as always.

Spock resumed his course, not wanting to interrupt the air of intimacy the three had.

4

The fourth time happened when Jim had been confined to the Medical bay with three broken ribs. This mission had been disastrous; they'd lost two men from Security and failed to resolve the hostage situation on the planet. Spock himself had managed to escape without injury and took control of the ship as acting Captain while Kirk was healing. He had stopped by the MedBay after his shift in order to check on the status of his Captain and friend. He paused in the doorway to the non-critical wing of the bay, puzzled by what lay before him.

Sulu, who was being held overnight due to a concussion, had managed to squeeze into the narrow bed with Captain Kirk, curling up against his side. The pilot was petting the Captain's chest and arms; Jim was nuzzling his face into the crook of Sulu's neck. Jim was certainly... an affectionate man with his crew, but the crew seemed to return the affection to him in droves.

“He's fine, Spock.” Bones said without prompting, drawing Spock's attention away from the men he had been observing. “He just needs plenty of rest and he'll be back in the chair in no time.”

Spock nodded, eyes drifting back to Kirk and Sulu. He waited a moment before clearing his throat, “Doctor, may I have a word?”

“Certainly, Spock. Join me in my office and you can have all the words you want.”

\- - -

“I've noticed lately that after particularly trying missions, the Captain tends to seek out...” Spock paused, seeking the proper words for his thesis. “Seek out physical comfort from various crew members...”

“Yeah, Jim tends to do that.” Leonard nodded, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. After seeing that Spock did not see it as obvious, he continued, “Look, Spock, Jim might give off ths impression like he's some kind of untouchable god, but he's human like the the rest of us.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Don't give me that look, you know exactly what I meant. Jim's been through a lot of shit in his life and he _needs_ physical contact sometimes to help him get through the rough patches. Its like a security blanket to him, keeps him from becoming too bitter over the times he thinks he's failed someone.”

Spock nodded, absorbing the information and filing it away.

5

Jim had practically stormed off the bridge as soon as his shift was over. They had been taken off guard by a Romulan ship while orbiting a planet; they had managed to destroy it before too much damage had been done, but they had acquired enough damage to the engines to strand them there for a couple days. And they had lost almost a dozen crew, with many more injured.

Spock followed after him as soon as he could get away from his station, passing the conn to Sulu. He arrived at the Captain's quarters approximately ten minutes after the Captain had. He hoped the Captain would not turn him away. The door slid open shortly after he had chimed for entrance and he was greeted by a side of the Captain he had not seen in some time. Angry. Upset. On the verge of tears.

“What is it, Spock?” He managed to choke out, trying to keep up strong image. Spock stepped closely to him, reaching out to hold Jim's arms at the elbows. Jim looked confused, searching Spock's face for some kind of explanation.

“It has been brought to my attention that there are occasions in which you require physical comfort; I believe that now is one of those occasions, is it not?” Spock replied, waiting for a response from Jim. There was a pause before Jim nodded his head ever so slightly. “And as your usual, preferred givers of physical comfort are otherwise occupied, I am here to offer what comfort I can, if that is acceptable to you.”

“Spock.” The Captain dropped his facade of strength and nearly crumbled into Spock's arms, face pressed against Spock's chest, his fists balling up in Spock's tunic. Spock shifted on his feet, wrapping his arms loosely around Jim's body as the captain's shoulders began to shake. Whether the sobs that followed were from pent-up frustration or from despair, Spock could not be certain, but he would let the man in his arms cry for as long as he needed. From his research, some humans found it easiest to release their emotions through crying; Jim might very well be one of them.

Once the sobs had eased away and Jim's grip on his shirt had loosened considerably, Spock led him to his bed. Jim laid down, curling up on himself slightly. He seemed so small, so fragile; Spock admired him for being able to hold up so well for the crew, to be strong for them. 

People often forgot that star ship Captains, even James T. Kirk were not immune to the emotional toll that came from their line of work. They did not realize that sometimes captains, even James T. Kirk, needed to have moments of weakness and vulnerability. It would not be healthy to be 'strong' all the time.

Spock sat on the edge of the bed, easing his boots off and setting them neatly beside Jim's nightstand. He turned and lay down behind his captain, his closest friend, pulling the man into his arms and holding him. He would be the strength Jim needed until he could recover his own, just like the others had been.

He owed it to Jim to do that.

6

It was not unusual to Spock to enter the Captain's quarters now and find others in the room, cuddling with the Captain. They all had days that were rough from time to time, and had come to rely on each other for comfort and strength. Today was for Jim.

They had just finished a rescue mission that had been eerily similar to the Tarsus IV incident and, although they had arrived before things had gotten as bad as what Jim had experienced, it had still triggered horrible memories for the Captain that had shaken him to his core.

So they were in the Captain's quarters, sprawled out on the floor, a mess of limbs and bodies. Spock was the only one sitting, Jim's head laying in his lap. Bones lay on Jim's right, Uhura on Jim's left, Chekov and Sulu curled up by Jim's feet, and Mister Scott lay behind Uhura, arm stretched over her to lay across Jim's chest. Spock ran his fingers through Jim's hair, ignoring the waves of despair that flooded Jim's mind, trying to replace them with his own feelings of love and acceptance. It would take some time, this time, to break the Captain out of his dark thoughts, but they would manage.

They always did.


End file.
